Applications arise when it is desirable or necessary to stably mount a tool for subsequent use of the tool. In some cases, this need results from the tool having been designed to be mounted prior to tool use, such as for example when a workpiece is brought to the tool. In other cases, a tool can be used both in handheld and mounted configurations, such as for example when the tool is brought to the workpiece and vice versa.
Pipe working professionals typically have a chain pipe vise available when working with pipe. A chain pipe vise provides a stable mounting point for pipe and conduit for example. However, chain pipe vises are specifically designed to hold pipes and similarly shaped workpieces. In order to stably mount tools, various work stands or portable work benches are typically used. Although use of such stands and benches is generally acceptable for work performed in a shop or other designated facility; for work performed in the field or at a jobsite, it is undesirable to transport and set up additional stands or benches.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strategy by which a chain pipe vise, which is often present or used by those at jobsites, can be used to stably mount or support tools or other objects besides pipes, conduits, or workpieces.